Payback
by Aeta Aella
Summary: OneShot. At a fancy dinner, Artemis is in for a surprise. The surprise will then be followwed by one of his most humiliating experiences in his life. Yay. How absolutely joyful


Payback.

"Arty!"

_Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap._

Profanities were not things often heard from Artemis Fowl's mouth or head. They were beneath him. He was more intelligent then that. But somehow, they fit this situation to a T. He couldn't let his mother see fairy technology. The fairies would murder him.

"Holly, I have to go." The sixteen year old said urgently. "She'll be up soon-very soon. It'sa nice dinner, I have to go."

Holly smirked at him from the screen. "Alright Fowl. Have fun." She said amusement plain upon her face. It wasn't often Artemis Fowl got worried. "What are you scared of any-"

Holly was cut off as Artemis hurridly turned off the device and stowed it under his bed, standing up and walking briskly to the door. His mother opened it first though. "Arty! It's time for dinner!" she said, hugging him and leaving an arm around his shoulders as they started down the stairs. "Your father is so excited. He's really happy you decided to come home for today. We thought you might be too focused on your studies. Not that you need it." She said with a fond, proud smile.

"Yeah…well…I wanted to see you to." Artemis muttered awkwardly. He wondered if he'd ever get used to this warm nice family he had. It was nice just…it was quite a **big** change. And he still wasn't quite ready for it.

His mother smiled, then said teasingly. "Or is it a girl you wanted to see?" she asked mischievously.

"Mother!" cried a shocked Artemis, pale cheeks stained strawberry red. "N-no, don't be3 silly!" he stammered. _Hol-No. No. No. I'm not even thinking about that. I have no hormones. I am happy with that. No hormones. No hormones. No hormones._ He chanted in his mind, as a mantra that might become true if repeated enough.

"Suuure." His mother drawled out disbelievingly, giving the hulking bodyguard at the end of the stairs a wink. "We all believe that, don't we Butler?"

"Of course we do Mistress Fowl." Butler agreed, nodding with a trace of a smirk on his face. Artemis groaned. Had he no allies within this house?

"What's this about a girl?" his father asked, eyes twinkling as the three sat down at the table with him and Juliet. Juliet grinned.

"It's Holly, ain't it?" She teased. To his father's she lied glibly. "A girl he met when visiting me on my wrestling circuit. Nice Girl, if short. In fact that's her last name. Ironic, no?" She asked with a smirk towards the fuming Artemis.

"Juliet!" He admonished, mortified beyond belief. Even in his embarrassed anger, he noticed a suspiciously empty extra chair.

"We know it's true Arty." His mother giggled. "You wouldn't be this upset if it wasn't, my son."

Artemis started to eat, ignoring the amused looks the rest of the family spread amongst themselves. "Aren't you going to wait for our guest?" his father asked, amusement filling his voice.

"Who is it?" Artemis asked sullenly, cheeks a lovely pale pink.

"Forgotten me already Mud-Boy?" A familiar voice drawled out from the doorway to the dining room. A stunned Artemis turned around, seeing Holly Short there. Juliet quietly explained about the time "Holly had pushed Artemis in a mud puddle, therefore earning him the nickname 'Mud-Boy'."

"H-holly?" Artemis asked, eyes bulging out. Clad in black dress that reached to her knee's, she sat next to him with a smile and a nod towards his parents.

"Butler invited me." Holly said with a grin. Artemis glared at Butler, who's only response was to grin. "Aren't you happy to see me?" She asked with a obviously false pout.

"…" Artemis refused to answer, though the bright pink on his cheeks said everything for him.

The rest of the dinner consisted of friendly teasing, jibes and fun for everyone. Except for the teenager, suffering the worst embarrassment he had ever felt.

"What a smashing time this has been, but I really must go." Holly told the Butler's and Fowl's regretfully. She meant it. They were all friends, and making fun of Artemis was always a good time. Though he had been less snappy than normal. Mulch would never believe her when she told him about all Atremis's blushing.

"We'll see you again, dear." Promised Mrs. Fowl. "Artemis, escort her to the door."

He sighed, standing up. "Yes, mum."

"Come along Arty." Holly grinned, walking from the room and down the hall. Once they reached the door, Holly was about to leave when a hand tapped her shoulder's. She turned around to look at Artemis before her lips were captured with his.

"Payback." He whispered, before turning around and running up the stairs.

Holly stood in that doorway for a while, before leaving, going home with a blissfull smile on her face.


End file.
